Comfort
by RailgunX
Summary: Seira has astraphobia and it happens to be storming. Meimi comes around and she comforts her in the best way she knows how: by being there for her. Also, there is another person watching the two and they think about how things would be different if they were simply there for Seira. Fluff friendship and a certain villain thinking about being there for Seira more.


**BOOM! **The very harsh thunder had sounded after a crack of lightning had again flashed out of the sky. As the thunderstorm continued with no signs of stopping, a young girl who was still in the church after dark was trying to comfort herself, but it didn't work as the sound of thunder keeps on frightening her very much so. A yelp had released from her lips as she suddenly felt embarrassed for being afraid of thunderstorms at the age of 14, but she couldn't help it. No one had ever comforted her before to even get her to relax and let go of her fear. Her dark brown hair was unkempt for the night as she didn't feel the need to fix her hair. Her purple eyes glistening with tears that have yet to fall from her eyes just made her even more vulnerable. The storm had soon broke through her personality as she started to whimper and cry. She was laying on a pew, curling up against herself to try to stop herself from hearing the thunder. However, it did nothing as she shook violently.

The news had said something about rain happening, but they never said anything about it turning into a thunderstorm. That was why she was so caught off guard by it. The storm was very heavy as the thunder and lightning had never let up. She was so deep-rooted into her fear that she didn't hear the old creak from the church door being opened and closed, nor did she soft footsteps coming closer to her. The girl saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye, but paid no attention of it as a gentle hand started to run up and down her back. The girl was pulled into another girl's hug as the hand continued to rub up and down her back. "It's okay, Seira." The new arrival whispered to her best friend. The new arrival was Meimi. She had figured that Seira had some dislike for thunderstorms, but she later realized it was actually a phobia after talking to her parents about it, mainly her mother, but her father clarified some things for her understanding. She had caught Seira gazing at the weather for longer than she would normally have and when it was said that it was just going to rain, she was so relieved. However, before the two best friends had separated, a small flash of lightning had hit and when a loud **BOOM **had occurred right after that, Meimi noticed that Seira had started to look like she was going to vomit. Before Meimi could question Seira's condition, she excused herself and she went back into a building, which was the church.

Sensing the drastic change in weather, Meimi reluctantly forced herself to run home to avoid the incoming storm, even though she was concerned about her best friend. Now, Meimi was with Seira, trying to comfort her. Meimi continued to mutter gentle words to Seira as the older girl whimpered at another crack of thunder. "I'm scared." She admitted to Meimi and the girl smiled at Seira's reveal of her being frightened of the thunder.

"It's okay. Everyone has things they're scared of. I mean, I'm terrified of lizards." Meimi tells Seira. Seira then smiled at Meimi's words as she knew that she was trying to make her feel better. Another crack of thunder ruined the moment as it made Seira flinch and hook onto Meimi for comfort. _She's so scared of the thunder and I don't know how to help her. _Meimi thought to herself, feeling guilty for not knowing how to help out Seira with her fear of thunder. Meimi then thought about her mother and what she would do in this situation. Meimi pulled Seira closer to her and she let her stay clutch onto her shirt as it kept Seira's attention busy as she was too busy trying to keep the shirt in her balled up fists to focus on the thunder that sounded very loud in her ears. Meimi then wondered how Seira dealt with her fear alone. "How would you normally deal with hearing thunder?" Meimi hated to ask, but she needed to know.

"I just curl up in a ball on the pew. It made me feel a little less afraid, but it was so hard." Seira admitted to Meimi and the thief frowned at the girl's words. _She would deal with it by simply curling up? I'm such a horrible best friend. I should know these things about her. _Meimi thought to herself. Meimi then hears soft snoring from under her chin and she glanced down to see that Seira had wiped herself out and she was now sleeping on her. Meimi had already alerted her parents that she was with Seira and she let Seira sleep on her as Meimi ran her hands through her hair. _She looks like a child when she's sleeping. Too bad that she doesn't have anyone besides me and my parents to hear about her problems. _She thought.

"Where is your mother?" Meimi asked absentmindedly as she had overheard her mother talking about Seira's mother, who was never around. Unknown to both her and Seira, the mother of the nun-in-training was always there; she didn't just know how to approach her. After all, she did adopt Maju, but it was never to replace Seira. Seira was a gentle soul that she didn't want to corrupt with her wickedness. _Maybe things would have been the same even if I did raise her. _The woman thought. She wanted to be in Seira's life, but she knew that she would have to wait or maybe in another life, they would be mother and daughter again.


End file.
